


Interview

by ORLPridefan9312



Series: New Girl [4]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: "Just relax. Julie is one of the best ones in the industry." Kelley softly said."I know. Being interviewed by my idol is something I wasn't expecting." Stephanie said.





	

Stephanie sits in the bedroom to get her hair and makeup done before her very first interview.

"Just relax. Julie is one of the best ones in the industry." Kelley softly said.

"I know. Being interviewed by my idol is something I wasn't expecting. Are the dogs with Syd and Dom?"

"They are. Syd said that they can stay the night." Stephanie nods.

"You ready, Stephanie?" A producer asked.

"Yeah." Stephanie and Kelley walk down the stairs hand in hand and Kelley heads to the dining room to watch on the monitors. Julie looks over and softly smiles as Stephanie gets mic'ed up.

"Hey Steph." Julie said.

"Hey Julie."

"How are you?" Stephanie walks over and they hug.

"A little nervous."

"Just relax, ok?" Stephanie nods and they sit down.

"Ready?" Stephanie nods.

"It has been since 2012 when you played on American soil. This past October, you played with the national team and got a goal 48 seconds into the match, which is unheard of. Why now did you want to come back to the US after playing in England?"

"I had a lot of success in England and after what happened in Rio, I knew that it was time for me to come back."

"You grew up in Orlando, the youngest of five. How hard was it?"

"It was hard. My Dad was a Marine and always wanted everything and everyone in order. But I was living a lie to make my family happy since they're super religious. When I came out to my family shortly after graduating high school, they kicked me out of the house. Luckily, Morgan Brian's family took me in and they watched my dog while I was in Europe."

"In 2015, I talked to Jill and she was going to have you come into camp for the World Cup and possibly Rio. What made you say no?"

"In December of 2014, I suffered a very serious injury to my back during a match for Manchester against Liverpool and I loss the use of my legs for three months. I didn't know if I would ever walk again, let alone play soccer. By the time I did get feeling back in my legs and playing soccer again, it was the quarterfinals of the World Cup. I didn't feel comfortable with the training with the national team yet."

"Is it ok if your girlfriend joins you?"

"Yeah." A chair is placed beside Stephanie and Kelley walks in and sits next to her.

The team watches the interview while Kelley and Stephanie watch in a different room.

_"So, when did you guys realize that your friendship was more than that?" Julie asked._

_"I think it was when we met that there was something between us." Kelley said then looks at Stephanie, who nods._

_"I hadn't been in a relationship for three years and I was scared to get my heart broken. But I took the leap of faith at the start of the year and here we are, three months later and I couldn't be any more happier."_

_"Kelley, you originally played for Sky Blue, but you asked to be traded to FC Kansas City. Is Stephanie the reason why?" Julie asked and Stephanie looks at her girlfriend._

_"She's one of the reasons why. Plus, I love being here. It reminds me of being at home in Georgia. No, Steph is the main reason why I asked to be traded here. We weren't officially together, but she's someone special and call me selfish, but I didn't want to be away from her."_

_"Really?" Stephanie asked._

_"Really."_

"And I mean it every single time." Kelley softly said to Stephanie. The couple tenderly kiss, ignoring their phones.

"Should we...?" Stephanie softly asked.

"No." They kiss again.


End file.
